gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dogs
Dogs are domesticated animals that are featured in Grand Theft Auto V. They are also mentioned and heard in other titles in the Grand Theft Auto series. Description 3D Universe Dogs are never featured in any of the 3D Universe video games, but they are mentioned several times by in-game characters. A dog by the name of Hugo is mentioned on Chatterbox FM in GTA III. The dog is owned by Jane and Sam. In Grand Theft Auto III, it is possible to hear a dog barking in Hepburn Heights as well, but the dog is never seen whatsoever, as this sound is merely a part of the background ambience noise. Dogs are also mentioned by Marty Chonks, owner of Bitch'n'Dog Food, claiming that the dogs of Liberty City will enjoy "a new flavor". In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Phil Collins mentions that his manager, Barry Mickelthwaite, previously managed a talking dog named Puddles. HD Universe In GTA IV, the sound of dogs barking is a scripted ambience noise in the game, but they can never be seen. Dogs are only mentioned by in-game characters, like Hossan, who has said that he will get a dog, Alex Chilton saying she owns a chihuahua named Valentino, and Kat Williams jokes that he's never see a dog or cat before in Liberty City. Signs can be found around the city warning dog owners about letting their dogs foul on the street, with a fine of $1000. In GTA V, dogs are now physically seen in-game. Dogs are usually seen following their owner. Other times, dogs tend to spawn next to a house, while their owner sits nearby watching. All dogs are known to attack the player if they or their owners are physically provoked, or if the player tries to invade their home. Sometimes, dogs may attack the player unprovoked, for no reason at all. A player under attack, if unable to climb or flee, can save himself by beating, immolating or shooting the dog to death. A Stun Gun will neither kill a large dog nor discourage it from attacking, although the beast may be temporarily disabled. One of the two named dogs in Grand Theft Auto V is Chop, a Rottweiler owned by Lamar Davis. Franklin can engage in several activities with Chop, including walking him and playing fetch with a ball. The second is named Dexie, and owned by Kerry McIntosh. This dog is involved with the mission to retrieve a souvenir from her, in which Trevor chases the dog after it escapes, and steals its collar. When switching into Franklin after Caida Libre, he may be found playing in a nearby field with a Rottweiler that looks exactly like Chop, but isn't (Chop's icon can still be seen back at Franklin's house). This may be a glitch, as once the player gains control of Franklin he cannot interact further with the dog, who proceeds to leave the vicinity. This isn't an issue in the enhanced version of the game. In the mission Risk Assessment, Franklin comes across a misterious barking dog in Vinewood Hills, and seems to somehow understand his barking. The dog appears again in Uncalculated Risk, under similar cicumstances. The Ballas also own dogs. These dogs will attack the player if the Ballas have been provoked to attack. The dogs will also attack any nearby cops if they engage the Ballas. Rednecks in Sandy Shores may also own a dog that will attack anyone who attacks its owner. Also, it is possible to find Security Guards patrolling a vicinity with a dog that will engage the player if he engages the guard or commits a crime in the area. Known Owners *Jane *Sam *Alex Chilton *Lamar Davis *De Santa family (formerly) *Francis "Lil Frankie" Ferguson *Kerry McIntosh *Jenny Mitchell *Rosby Wilkins *Ballas *Rednecks *Security Guards *Zeus Karachi Dog Breeds In GTA V, there are a total of three different dog breeds (seven in the enhanced version), ranging from Rottweilers, Golden Retrievers, Poodles, Border Collies, Huskies, Pugs and Westies. BorderCollie-GTAV-PS4.png|Border CollieEV. GoldenRetriever-GTAV.png|Golden Retriever. Husky-GTAV-PS4.png|HuskyEV. Poodle-GTAV-PS4.png|PoodleEV. Pug-GTAV-PS4.png|PugEV. Rottweiler-NotChop-GTAV.jpg|Rottweiler. WestHighlandTerrier-GTAV.png|West Highland TerrierEV. ::EV - Enhanced version only. Gallery 250px-DogandOwners-GTAV.jpg|A dog seen in the first trailer with two people, presumably its owners. ChopMission-GTA5.jpg|Chop with Franklin and Lamar. Dexie-GTAV.jpg|Dexie, Kerry McIntosh's dog. PoodleGTAV.png|A Poodle as seen in one of the IGN 4th of November 2014 Screenshots for the Enhanced version of GTA V. Dog-GTAV.jpg|A Pug in the enhanced version. Trivia * Dogs were to appear in GTA San Andreas but were cut. This can be seen in the game's files. * In GTA IV, people sometimes say "I thought dogs were banned in this city!" if Niko does something aggressive. * In GTA V, if the player is to attack the owner of a dog, the dog will come to the aid of the owner by attacking the player. * The labrador which features in some of Dom Beasley's missions bears similarities to the title character in the classic Australian TV series Skippy the Bush Kangaroo as humans are able to understand the animal, more so to get help for someone in apparent distress. * If an NPC were to fire a weapon anywhere near a dog, it may become hostile towards the NPC and may maul him/her to death. This can lead to bizarre situations in which an NPC or the player shoots a gun near both LSPD officers and a dog, and finds themselves being chased by both. See Also *Lost Pets Navigation de:Hunde ru:Собаки pt:Cachorros fr:Chiens es:Perros Category:Animals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Land Animals